


Love and Silence

by cyberbirb_OW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hospitalization, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Meditation, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Mentioned Lúcio Correia Dos Santos, Mentioned Moira O'Deorain, Mentioned Torbjörn Lindholm, Movie Reference, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Personal Canon, References to Depression, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Game Mechanics, Watchpoint: Gibraltar (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberbirb_OW/pseuds/cyberbirb_OW
Summary: "They say time heals all, but love is what truly transforms us…"A oneshot written by a flex main turned into an experimental character analysis about love, friendship, and the prospect of loss.Inspiration from the song "The Silence in Between" by Lamb.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Love and Silence

  
  


The archer wakes with a jolt; a scorching pain ripping through his spine and legs. Kneeling against the edge of a high mattress, a warm blanket falls from his shoulders. Hanzo's left arm tingles from the releasing weight of his skull while his right hand grips cold metal.

Bleary-eyed and wincing, he discovers a dull pulse of green light bathing this strange room.

"Genji...", he whispers hoarsely from sleep, wondering how long he'd stayed up before exhaustion took him under. Glancing over the hospital bed he solemnly remembers now, wires hooked to the soft whirs of machines, he's seeking a siphoned breath in the quiet.

His brother's face is peaceful compared to the night before, delirious on pain medication and bionic fluids to keep him alive and sane. Hanzo can still hear Genji's incessant babbling, _"Please, I need to see Hanzo, my brother...!"_ He promptly clutched Genji's hand without a word and had never let go, while Dr. Ziegler and Ms. Amari stabilized him.

Hanzo's heart sank. Once again, Genji saved his life.

Swallowing down something cotton and numb at the realization, tears pricked at the edge of his vision. The thought of losing Genji so soon without really nurturing their bond terrified him.

This was only their second year as comrades together, after all.  
  
  


Overwatch in its entirety became Hanzo's new family long after exiling himself from the Shimada clan. An ex-Yakuza cannot live a normal life in the city of his fratricide after all. And so, he had fled to the mountains to train and hunt only with the bow as a personal vow; Hanzo would never touch another sword again. Due to his betrayal however, many assassins were sent out by his former clan and beyond to end him - yet each attempt was pitiful, he'd mutter to himself, as the dragons consumed their souls. Over the years he'd grown so tired of wandering the world and defending what was left of his crumbling honor, desperate for a reason to start over.

That is, until the very brother he once killed appeared before him one night, beyond the haze of Hanzo's incense offerings; within the shadows of a dead empire.

He'd mistaken the cyborg as yet another assailant after his head, who proclaimed to have known of Hanzo's yearly visits to the Shimada castle. Driven by his shattered pride, he commenced battle with the stranger.  
  
Before long, Hanzo could only surrender at the summoning of an ancient chartreuse green dragon his own beasts once loved.

But Genji simply offered him his kind eyes and the prospect of a new life instead.

The two brothers met again peacefully in Hanamura far from their childhood home discussing the future of Overwatch. Words flurried between them like cherry blossom petals in the wind, for time in and of itself to catch up; their years apart so barren of each other's light.  
  
Hanzo was not able to see Genji's smile then at his acceptance of joining him, but he could hear it in his voice, and that was enough.  
  
  
However, their reunion was not so simple.  
  


Upon traveling en route to Gibraltar, Genji encouraged his brother to befriend some, if not all, the agents. But Hanzo would keep to himself often, ignoring or chastising those who would try to get too close. As much as his brother tried and failed to involve him in routines, this did not deter Zenyatta in the slightest, who openly invited Hanzo to his weekly teachings and meditations. Dr. Ziegler even kindly provided health and wellness check-ups for his reoccuring PTSD and depression, prescribing short-term treatments as she saw fit.

As Hanzo slowly relinquished his shell, McCree and Reinhardt would join him for walks between missions around base, swapping stories and Overwatch-related intel. Genji was no doubt a popular topic amongst them all, and time at the practice arena with his brother gradually removed the built-up tension he had once carried.

As much as the archer loathed to admit it at first, Genji was more alive than Hanzo had ever felt in all his days.  
  


  
~

_'Please understand that this is all for you, Genji...,' Hanzo told him one evening at the range. 'To repay for what has become of you.'  
_

_'No, this is for us, our future here, and you owe me nothing. I am so grateful to be with you again, brother.'_

_He spat, '...How can you still say such a naive thing?'_

_'Oh, I don't know. I mean, if your goal was to kill me again, you would have already done so.' Genji scoffed so freely.  
  
_

_Hanzo's breath hitched, voice broken. '...I would never dream of it, Genji.'  
  
_

_'See?' His brother lazily tossed a couple shuriken at a lingering training bot, destroying it just to watch as each magnetic piece floated back into place.  
  
_

_'It is time to heal, Hanzo. Your guilt no longer serves you and if only it were not so heavy, I would lift it all away myself. I love you. Please remember that.'_

_He pressed on, tears rising to the surface. 'How in the hell can you love your murderer?'_

_And Genji's bright green visor turned to him, a hand covering the center of his chest.  
_

_'...Forgiveness is a flower within me blooming for you.'  
  
_ ~  
  


Hanzo crumpled to the ground then, eternally conflicted, but could no longer flee from Genji's unwavering heart. To finally acknowledge this meant accepting the choice to move forward, even if it was still too painful for him to comprehend.

If anything in this world, Hanzo yearned to believe in his brother's faith.  
  
  


A soft knock jostles him back to the present; to the surge of green and his brother sleeping soundly.  
  


"...Hey, McCree here," a warm voice calls softly behind the door. "Ya'll awake?"

"Jesse?", Hanzo replies, gaze dropping to the red blanket now pooled around his legs. The pungent scent of cigar smoke was familiar after all.  
  


Poking his head in, Jesse keeps his voice low, like distant thunder. "Mornin'. Feelin' okay?"

"Genji is still resting," Hanzo murmurs, slowly picking up Jesse's serape to fold it neatly in his lap. "His breathing has been stable through the night."

He chuckles nervously. "Meant you in particular. Didn't like leavin' here, but ya just wouldn't budge."  
  


Hanzo's weary smile is for Jesse, but his eyes remain fixed upon Genji's sleeping face.  
  
"Yes. I am sorry if I caused any trouble for you or Dr. Ziegler. I just-"

"-No need to explain...," Jesse interjects, then softens. "We were all pretty shaken up, yeah?"

Hanzo's body agrees for him, trembling as he rises to sit at the edge of the bed. The cold linoleum floor does absolutely nothing for his bones. Jesse leans against the doorframe, perhaps feeling it as well, and shifts his weight. His next words are careful, static.  
  


"Gotta say, Genji's a real lucky bastard and I'm still at sea. Before, he wanted you _dead_ and now he's taking bullets for ya. Jesus…"  
  


Hanzo worries the serape between his fingers, the folds already coming undone. "I still have yet to understand it myself."

  
  


Jesse watches Genji breathe for a while before a sigh escapes him, crossing his arms. Without the serape or chest armor over his black turtleneck, a ghost of a shiver passes through him. But he isn't too sure if it's only from the cold.

"...Yeah, well. Commander gave us some time off after that shitshow. Genji's gonna be okay, alright? And you will be too."  
  


Hanzo finally glances up and meets his eyes, equal parts smoke and honey; McCree's gentle smile an echo of those words. "Thank you. And for this as well..."

He attempts to give it back but is quickly met with a steel palm. "Not a problem. Keep it wrapped on ya, it's mighty cold this morning. Maybe it'll even snow."  
  


Jesse turns away to step out with a tip of his hat, and the automatic door closes soundlessly.

Hanzo's lips are still curved as he cocoons himself in the fabric, unaware of his brother staring with one eye open and a twitch of a laugh.

  
  
...  
  
  


Time passes by as Jesse digs around for another serape, grabbing a shabby lake blue at the back of his closet and welcomes dust from an old jacket with a sneeze. Even the straw hat of their beach days is still here. And the Dick Tracy cosplay. He grimaces at the memory of his Blackwatch attire taking up most of the space, having burned every last piece of an old haunt. Moira would've chastised and slapped him, he chuckles dryly at the thought. Even those nails of hers were lethal.

The early morning has his muscles beckoning for more sleep but Jesse sets out down the hall for a small load of laundry. Anything to keep him from worrying too much about Genji, and now Hanzo, who had looked awfully burnt out from forcing himself awake at his brother's side. He must be in so much pain now, Jesse thinks.

McCree couldn't quite place the bullseye amongst his scattered thoughts for the archer. Whenever Hanzo was deployed for battle along with him, missions were never a bore as the comms filled with his quick wit and cunning mind. An attentive sniper was a great adversary for the team already, and those twin blue dragons were always a sight to behold.

Jesse admired Hanzo in many ways, especially once the man welcomed longer conversations. These talks surprisingly continued through late evenings in his own room, and before long, Hanzo would leave his quarters with a soft smile Jesse wished the man would wear more often. It was such a beautiful thing.

But Genji had always reminded McCree to allow his brother the patience to adjust to his new normal, even if this meant a walk or meal in silence.  
  


For healing in any form is never a linear journey.

  
  
  


"Thanks for keepin' quiet, Athena," he drawls out into the darkness. "Needed to see 'em with my own eyes." A soft electronic voice greets only him.  
  


**_"It is understandable, Agent McCree."_ **

  
  


The new and improved Overwatch had made him feel something like pride all over again, yet for this moment he's unsure of its cost. _Shit happens_ , he tells himself like a personal motto, lost in an odd trance with the motions of the washer. But before falling asleep, his worn feet carry him out to the practice range; cold air biting wickedly at his dry skin.

Jesse whips off his hat, lightly smacking the dust and dirt from its brim. He keeps forgetting to spot clean and nearly thought about throwing it in the wash too. Terrible idea with those embedded bullet cartridges. It had seemed like a good idea when he was younger.

He sighs, craving a cigar. But before Jesse reaches for one, a droning hum greets him from above.  
  
  


"Oh. Hi, Jesse. Good morning!" Echo's titanium white and blue form glides effortlessly through the air as her wings flex into a curtsy. A training bot somewhere greets back.

"Echo, hey. Mighty fine to see you, ma'am."

She laughs and finger guns, "You too, cowboy. What are you up to? Wait-"

Echo stills, arms outstretched as her face disappears and a strobing light takes its place.  
  


Jesse winces and steps away, shielding his eyes. "Come on, please don't scan me. Yer not _Baymax_."  
  


She quickly cancels the scan, Echo's face reverting right back and blinks. "Pardon?"

Jesse waves his hand dismissively, "An old movie reference, don't worry 'bout it."

She nods, concern still in her eyes. "You seem troubled. Would a hug make you feel any better?"

He smiles, "...Well, it ain't a glass of whiskey but-"

Echo giggles, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck. "You and your alcohol, my goodness! You must take better care of yourself, Jesse."  
  


"So I've heard...," he mutters, hands fumbling for his hat but it's suddenly nowhere to be found. His beard unceremoniously scrapes against her tiny shoulder.

She's quiet for a bit before a modulated sigh escapes her, hesitating to speak and overriding her original thought.

"Would you like to be my training partner for today?", she ascends a bit more, his hat now resting upon the crown of her head. "The time is currently _5:45 AM_ , but somewhere in the world..."

Her voice suddenly drops a few octaves. _"It's Hiiiigh Nooooon..."_

McCree wheezes as the tumbleweed hologram crosses in front of his feet. He'll never get tired of it, or Echo impersonating him so well. She glides back down with another giggle and places the hat onto Jesse's head. He tips it a little to meet her soft gaze.

"Alright, one condition: those goo bombs o' yours better stay _ten feet_ away from me."

She smiles, "You got it, _pardner_."

Jesse's laughter rings loud through the crisp morning air.

...

  
  


McCree was right, Hanzo muses, it's rather chilly. The cold nips at his lungs as he inhales deeply, but the serape keeps him from shivering. As hard as Hanzo usually wills himself to, it's a challenge focusing on his meditation with a mind traveling across memories of Japan. Although his brother's just a few flights of stairs away at the Gibraltar base here, Genji's presence feels millions of miles away.

Hanzo allows a teardrop to fall once a Harmony orb attaches itself to him like an immortal beam of sunlight. He surrenders to its warmth for a moment before opening his eyes and ponders how the Discord must feel upon an enemy.

"...I am worried, Zenyatta." He admits this as if stating the weather.

The humble omnic nods knowingly. "I am as well. Very much so. But we must have faith in Dr. Ziegler and the inner strength Genji has cultivated."

Having meditated with just Zenyatta before, Hanzo rests in the comfortable lull of the orbs above and the ocean below. Often they will share personal philosophies and short stories, but never feeling obligated to fill the long silences in-between. And he'd prefer the company as Zenyatta, a gentle guide, always knew when his mind would drift. The omnic had even encouraged Hanzo to create a more lenient routine, for a practice without self-compassion was not meditation at all.  
  


~  
  


Before, Zenyatta had encouraged the brothers to sit with him in a circle holding each other's hands. Reluctant as Hanzo was at first, he realized just how grounded the practice made him feel. Whenever he'd begin to slip away from meditation, a gentle squeeze of a hand brought him back as if to say hello, I am here for you. Zenyatta had called it a guided mindfulness check-in; the orbs of Harmony undulating around the space. This became such a successful therapeutic session for Hanzo that he'd always look forward to it at the end of a rough week. Even Genji enjoyed it, grateful to have their bond further rekindled.  
  
And Zenyatta's voice was a balm to all that would ail Hanzo. Rather than focusing on any particular issue, the omnic shifted his attention towards the body, incorporating the elements.  
  
  


 _'...Meditation is not about sitting and dwelling within your problems. It is the wind in your lungs and the fire in your veins; the pulse of existence. Complete surrender to the moment and relinquishing of all control. It is the art of acceptance.'_  
  
 _Hanzo nodded slowly, keeping his eyes closed. But still, a tremor of a flashback would dance through his mind, as if mocking him. With a squeeze of his hand, Genji quietly intervened._  
  
 _'No reason to worry at a fleeting thought, brother. This is it. This is who we are now.'_  
  
 _Through a blurry vision, Hanzo saw his brother's smile for the first time._  
  
 _'You are...so wise beyond your years. If only our reunion in Hanamura turned out like this instead of a quarrel.'_  
  
 _Genji's eyes softened._  
  
 _'Mm. Pain is an excellent teacher. Surely we've both had enough.'_  
  
 _Zenyatta hums suddenly, amused. 'It appears that Genji is stealing my lines again.'_  
  
 _Genji smirked at him. 'Simply borrowing, master. I suppose you are the copyright holder of happiness as well?'_  
  
  
 _Zenyatta titters lightly, 'To each their own. And in that case, the concept of happiness would be open source. My personal knowledge is of public domain with attribution.'_  
  
 _Eight golden arms suddenly manifested outward, hands clapping while a single pair fistbumped before each limb disappeared._  
  
  
 _Genji shook his head with a grin, and t_ _he archer found himself smiling too._  
  
  
 _It had felt so strange to experience such lighthearted banter without a shuriken or sword thrown his way. And Genji returned to him once more, as if reading his mind. Another squeeze of his hand.  
_  
  
 _'...I hope you can continue to smile like this, brother. Not just for me, but for yourself.'_  
  
 _Hanzo squeezed his hand back._

_~  
_   
  


Lost in recollection, the bell-like tones of Zenyatta's orbs have already ceased. The archer is attentive in the silence.

"Hanzo. I am...so proud of Genji. Perhaps _too_ proud as his teacher. As you are his brother, I must tell you something."

He glances over and the omnic's forehead array is suddenly a brilliant blue, like a summer day's sky.

  
  


"I have recalled nearly everything about Genji's journey, and how he would never fail to surprise me. From simply a potted flower, to the gift of life from near death. To this day, I find myself lacking the proper words to describe the way I feel. I have even studied your native language in the hopes of discovering it," Zenyatta chuckles. "But the more I began to truly listen, I would find it within the silence too, especially whenever Genji and I meditated together..."

Zenyatta pauses, orbs chiming lightly.

"...I am sure of it now, that I am in love with him. He has inspired me so much that I cannot be silent about it any longer. I hope that this does not create any discord between us as good friends."

"Oh. Th-that is...", Hanzo blinks, overwhelmed. "Of course not. I am honored that you have told me. If anything, you already have my blessing for the future."

"Oh, goodness! I am not thinking that far ahead, but thank you very much...," he chuckles. "I do apologize for admitting this suddenly. There is just so much I have wished to tell him, and I have...feared not being able to."

The archer's calloused fingers twitch and his mind is just as restless. Genji's master has told Hanzo many tales about the Shambali monastery and their travels beyond. But he'd always appreciate Zenyatta's honesty the most, even when such a conversation strikes like an arrow into the crippling unknown.

He sighs, "Yes. There is still much to heal between us, and I never wanted that chance taken away."

Zenyatta hums and lengthens his spine forward, yearning to add more.

"We are not far from different, Hanzo. Everything is connected, including your own unconditional love as his brother. The Iris tells me that you are filled to the brim with this Harmony."

Something like relief washes over Hanzo and a deep breath has him strangely calm. A breeze plays with the gold silk tied in his hair like an affirmation.

"Please do not forget the progress you two have already made. And you yourself have surpassed many milestones since your first day here. The butterfly has yet to venture, yes, however the chrysalis of its past has been left behind...," Zenyatta muses, a pause in deep thought.

"...Does the butterfly ever look back, I wonder?"

  
  


Hanzo smiles, tilting his gaze to the waters across Gibraltar.

"...You reminded me of a meditation when he and I visited Hanamura together."

"Oh?"

Zenyatta knew Genji felt wary traveling back to Japan with his brother, lest they run into trouble. A casual disguise can only do so much, and even their trip to Nepal last year felt unsafe at first. The Shambali of course were all no strangers to this worry, but Hanzo himself ensured their protection. A vacation could never truly become one for an ex-Yakuza and mountain hermit after all, as he'd watch the grounds like a hawk until Genji hastily ushered him into the sanctum.

"We could not linger too long, but he told me he missed the cherry blossoms. We hid ourselves far from the castle walls staying at a modest ryokan overlooking a small garden. During meditation, Genji suddenly sneezed. I watched as a butterfly flew to us and walked across our open hands."  
  


Zenyatta gasps, "Simply wonderful! Oh, he never told me about this trip."

"Hm. Perhaps he was a little embarrassed," Hanzo smiles wide. "A sneeze with his mask still on sounds quite frightening in the silence. We laughed so much the both of us were nearly kicked out!"

Zenyatta titters, raising his hands to what Hanzo believed to resemble a mouth. "...Such troublemakers!"

And the archer's gaze wanders off now towards the clouds, listless.  
  


"It was not until much later I admitted to him...that this was the same type of butterfly that would visit after his death, wings tattered, but still able to fly. It would keep me company during my own meditations, and I'd thought it was Genji himself-"

  
  
  


**_"Agent Hanzo Shimada. Your presence is requested by Dr._** **_Ziegler in the medical center."_ **

  
  


Hanzo realizes he's already at his feet, wiping his eyes, and respectfully bowing before Zenyatta. The Harmony orb quietly disconnects.

"Thank you as always for your time and wisdom. Please excuse me."

Zenyatta dips his head. "And I am always so grateful to have you here with me, Hanzo. Thank you."

He observes as the archer takes his leave, scaling a wall and racing up the few flights of stairs. Once alone, Zenyatta is drawn to the ocean currents; the mid-morning sun now rippling along its peaks.

"They say time heals all, but love is what truly transforms us..."

...  
  
  
  


It's the first time in years he's seen his brother's natural jet black hair, tousled and curling from a quick wash. Hanzo remembers all the necessary products and tools to tame the once neon green locks. It had to be perfect to woo his lovers, the lucky charm for all his hours at the crowded arcades and clubs. He also remembers the disgusted gaze of their father that Hanzo once wore himself, reflected upon his blade.

_And then the green was painted a bright red crimson..._

Hanzo shivers, comes to grips with what is reality before him and shakes away the image. He's seen his brother's scars up close before and had instantly looked away. Genji dropped everything and held his hands through the panic, encouraging in soft Japanese, _"Come back to me, brother. Breathe. Everything is okay."_

And Hanzo takes in the same calming breath he was once told to. Genji's scarred brows are wrinkling now, curious. But never not in worry.

  
  


"...You're _starving_ , anija. Your stomach sounds like a dying cat."

Hanzo scoffs, curling inward as if to stop the sounds. "I will get something to eat later. I wish to talk to you first."

"Here, please take what you want." Genji pleads. "I don't care."

He presents his food tray to Hanzo and even waves a plastic spoon at him. Hospital rations at Gibraltar are hardly appealing, especially prepared for a cyborg. A metal canister sits on the table nearby, looking identical to Soldier 76's biotic enhancement elixir. No one truly knows what he uses in the formula but it does the job.

"Jesse's serape looks nice on you, by the way."

  
  


Hanzo glances down at the half-eaten meal, which is really just a congealed mush of fish and rice with a piece of toast and fruit. He gently pushes it all away.

"You are the one who has been shot, you need it to recover," Hanzo remarks. He barely misses the smug expression on Genji as it morphs into a glare, shoving grapes into his mouth.

"Hurt like a bitch too, but it was worth it."

Hanzo worries at his bottom lip, snatching Genji's left hand which was constantly flicking at the gold ribbon in his hair.

"...Why did you do such a thing?"

Genji quirks up a brow, pointing with his chopsticks for emphasis.

"Simple. _You_ are my brother. _You_ could have been killed. _You_ cannot recover like me."

Hanzo frowns, glancing at all the wires and tubes storing Genji's diagnostics and biotic fluids. The shoulder plates still needed replacing, as well as some synthetic muscle in his legs. A dull light within his brother's chest continues to flicker like a broken toy.

Genji follows his gaze, mumbling. "Yeah, even I don't know how to fix that."

This just proves Hanzo's theory. "I mean no disrespect towards Dr. Ziegler's work, but your body is not indestructible."

His brother scoffs, shifting uncomfortably. "...Yeah, okay. But you are only human, and you do not need to become a cyborg too, Hanzo. Or half omnic, or-"

"- _Please_ , Genji!", Hanzo begs, squeezing his brother's hand. With watery eyes and his throat constricting, he just barely whispers.  
  


"I must not lose you... _again_."

  
  


Genji swallows hard, staring into the abyss of his lunch with an appetite quickly dissolving. Nothing is worth the stress of a petty argument here. He squeezes his hand back, voice uneven.

  
"...Love you too."

"I know," Hanzo nods, before stealing a grape as a mere distraction.

Genji glances up and sniffs, blinking away tears just to keep himself smiling.

"...Remember you're making that ramen for me next time."  
  


Hanzo chews thoughtfully around a weak laugh. He hadn't forgotten. "Of course. I am happy that there _is_ a next time."

"Heh, yeah..." Genji stirs the remaining goop on his tray before lazily clattering it down onto a table. His eyes are glazing over. "Me too."  
  


" _...Genji._ "

  
Hanzo leans forward and embraces him in an instant, mindful of all the vents and tubes silently granting his brother vitality. Genji's body stiffens and Hanzo cannot hear him breathing at first. But he wants to say that he loves his brother _terribly_ like Hanzo should've said months ago, in those moments Genji's words saved him over and over; all but second and third chances within reach to forgive himself if he'd ever take them.

Just to lift all the grief and shame planted, still blooming like an invasive weed around his heart.  
  
  


" _Breathe..._ ", he whispers in a sob instead. " _You are alive._ "

Hanzo is unsure if he says this for his own reassurance but Genji just starts crying against his neck, heavy and clinging, and it consumes the silent thrum in the wake of all uncertainty.

Once Genji's trembling arms circle around him, protective, Hanzo refuses to let go or even speak as his own tears begin their descent.

It's not long until the unsteady rising and falling of their breaths becomes a meditation.

_Remember this moment_ , he thinks, and that's reserved especially for himself.

  
  


...

  
  


It's well past noon now, but Reinhardt's just unwrapping his third (or fourth?) burrito with gusto directly across Jesse when Hanzo greets them. The stretched cafeteria table is unnecessarily large as most agents choose to sit bundled together. The archer wishes to dine alone for this very reason, but he also cannot bear to return to his old brooding ways. Dinner time is somewhat different at least, as some prefer to eat much later in the day depending on their workout routine. Or lack thereof.

No one really needs to know how long he just spent crying, anyway. But McCree nearly loses the piece of pizza in his mouth, cringing at Hanzo's bloodshot eyes.  
  


"Greetings!", Reinhardt booms, and Brigitte peeks out the side of her godfather's ginormous frame. "Hey!"

"Hanzo. Couldn't find ya after shootin' practice with Echo. Didja eat yet?"

"I had a grape."

Jesse blinks, "...A grape." Hanzo's stomach grumbles in response, angry.

"No, no good at all!", Reinhardt exclaims, nearly slamming his burrito down and knocking over a bottle of hot sauce. "Come back here only once you get yourself something! Zenyatta made lots!"

"...Hm, that is strange, I don't recall ever having a kind _or_ German father," Hanzo smiles tiredly. " _Danke_."  
  


Reinhardt silently places a hand over his heart, touched. Brigitte just snorts.

"More friendly than 'Dad76', that's for sure."

" _Ich hoffe doch!_ Hahaha!"

" _'Young punks...I'm not your father!'_ ", McCree bellows, voice cracking like Morrison.

Brigitte giggles, keeping warm with a cup of tea. "Wow. Just _imagine_ him talking like Jesse, or at least wearing the cowboy hat, haha!"

"...Nah, Echo's the only one who does it best," Jesse quips.

"Says the guy who got himself caught by her sticky bombs last week!"

McCree scoffs, "Now, hold on. You call that a fair fight?"  
  


The archer chuckles, quietly admitting that he needs to laugh more than once in his life, and politely excuses himself to the kitchen.

And oh, everything smells _so_ good.

There's a couple of pizzas made from scratch, burritos still piping hot wrapped in tin foil, and a few bowls remaining stacked near a covered pot of stew. Their fridge, of course, is usually stocked with D.Va's soda and Reinhardt's beer. A large container of salad remains untouched in there, Dr. Ziegler's name written on a piece of tape. They're definitely going to need the big guy to haul in an extra one for all the leftovers, Hanzo muses.

It's a shame, he also thinks, that Zenyatta couldn't enjoy any of this himself. The village in Nepal had many human residents, especially lots of children who would sneak their way in through the dining chamber. Zenyatta told Hanzo of how he'd put a finger to his mouthpiece in a shush gesture and gave out extras hot from the brick oven, perhaps on more than one occasion. The ability to have scent receptors as an omnic while preparing food but not the means to actually eat is quite unfair. Zenyatta just shrugged at this, that the simple art of cooking and baking was his favorite pastime, and watching those who ate whatever he had made was always 'the icing on the cake' itself.

Hanzo grins, recalling his own covert missions with Genji as teens. He was never one to be caught so easily. They had their fun while it lasted at least, before the brothers were forced to grow up too fast and split apart like mere strangers.

There's something pulling at Hanzo's heart now after such an emotional embrace. Affection was foreign to him and the Shimada family as a whole, however it was difficult to let go of that moment, empty stomach be damned. All he'd ever wished for now was to create fond memories with Genji and hopefully replace the remaining darkness in his spirit.

The archer is just as patient as he is starving with that goal though, the warm food welcoming him. So, he puts together a satisfying meal for himself on a tray and quickly returns to his comrades. Jesse is the first smiling upon seeing him, and waves Hanzo over.  
  


"Oh. Genji's okay, _ja_?" Reinhardt perks up, politely wiping his mouth. It's magical how nothing gets onto his beard. "He's been wanting to see all his comrades so soon!"

"Oh, yes. He's doing quite well."  
  


Brigitte's eyes are like stars, abandoning her tea. "Hanzo, I gotta say, your brother's _amazing_. I'm so happy to be here, especially with someone like him!"

"...Well! I'm not as young as I used to be, but surely I thought I inspired you the most!", Reinhardt balks at her, almost heartbroken.

Hanzo chuckles over Brigitte's flustering. "We are one and the same. Genji has truly inspired us all."

"It's because I lack ze proper ninja skills, isn't it?", Reinhardt winks at him.

Hanzo sips his tea before digging in. "Not necessarily. Stability and stealth are very different attributes, but they do come hand in hand. Your indomitable will is most admirable."

Jesse cuts in with a laugh, "Rein, come on. You're our noble backbone and mighty fine just the way you are!"  
  


"Aww. Thank you, my friends!", he beams, before his brows shoot up to the ceiling. "Ahh, speaking of which! We must get going! Brigitte and I have planned to try out a new shield she's been hard at work on. And once we get back to ze field, we will be stronger than _ever_!"

Reinhardt's beer stein (full of iced tea) waves terrifyingly high with the man's full height. " _PROST!_ "

"Cheers!", exclaims Jesse, pizza slice in the air. Hanzo joins in, hot tea in hand. " _Kanpai!_ "

" _ALLA TILL MIG!!!_ ", Brigitte shouts with all her might, which lingers through the quiet dining area and possibly travels to another universe.

"See, no stealth from you either! Hahaha!", Reinhardt quips, only to start running away down the hall from Brigitte, chasing after him with her mace.

"No heals for you!", she yells out in a laugh.  
  
  


...  
  
  


Once they're alone, Jesse nudges Hanzo's shoulder with a soft smile. "Hey, Han. You okay?"

"...So-so." He sighs, a headache starting to form but he strangely doesn't mind it too much. Simply the result of good company, Hanzo thinks, taking another quick sip of his tea.

"Thank you again for the serape. It was never quite this cold back in Japan. I might just steal it from you."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Got plenty others to wear." Jesse's gaze lingers on him for a moment. "Genji talk to you?"  
  


"Yes. A little heart-to-heart and a hug was much needed. I just wish I also said that I loved him. It is so simple, it's silly."  
  


McCree puts an arm around him, and the archer surprisingly leans into his touch.  
  
"...Genji knows you love him. Wouldn't be here this long if ya didn't. You're doing all ya can."  
  


Hanzo nods, wanting to believe that. He's flicking at the tea bag tag absentmindedly, the thick paper twirling like the end of a wind chime, and he can still hear its beautiful sound.

"I also said I'd try to recreate the ramen we had growing up from our favorite Rikimaru restaurant. Genji used to consume at least four or five bowls in one sitting, and consequently, my wallet."  
  


Jesse pulls himself away and laughs, "Oh yeah, you told me all about that place! Your cooking is outstanding, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

The archer glances at the remains left in his bowl of stew. He hates wasting food, so he's picking at the vegetables at least. "Thank you. I promised I would, I never forgot."

McCree practically inhales the rest of his own meal, rising from the table to clean up. "You've changed a lot of your ways since you first joined. Back then, you wouldn't even sit with me and now look at ya!"

Hanzo smirks wryly, "...Hm. No longer intimidated by a six-shooter, yes. Would you like some tea?"

Jesse scoffs, "Hey now, that's not what I-"  
  
  


" _-Hey, guuuuuys!_ Did you save any food for me~?"

D.Va sings from the kitchen, skipping into it fully with a smile. "Whoa! This has to be all Zenny, he makes the _best_ stuff!"

"...Are ya sayin' we can't cook or somethin'?", Jesse's brow furrows.

"Maybe for you, yeah," she giggles, sticking her tongue out. "You always end up burning something..." Her expression quickly changes once she glances over to Hanzo.

"Hey, um. How's Genji? Is he okay?"

"He is fine," Hanzo smiles softly. "Thank you for your concern."

She tilts her head, crossing both arms, pointedly ignoring McCree's grumpy face. "I mean, he forgot to use _Deflect_ or something? I was so scared when I heard you guys screaming over the comms. Wish my MEKA had more speed, I'm so sorry. I would've been there faster than you can say _'My Ultimate is charging!'_ "

"...It is not your fault, Hana. I was just not careful enough. His injuries could have been avoided."

Hanzo swallows the grit of his words. Genji's alive and that's all that really matters, he reassures himself before meekly finishing his lunch.  
  


D.Va rocks on her heels, restless. And hungry. "Genji's so nice. And brave. I wish I had a sibling like him..." She then catches herself mid-step, embarrassed.

"Oh. Uh...or you, Hanzo, you're cool too! You know what I mean?"

Hanzo stifles a laugh and it's more like a wheeze, clearing his throat to cover it up. Jesse hears the sound anyway and thinks it's pretty damn adorable.  
  


"...And I'm just that odd cowboy uncle 'round these parts, right?", he drawls, amused. "Wish I could summon dragons like you two, at least."

"Would your dragon have its own cowboy hat as well?", Hanzo quips.

Jesse laughs, "And shiny gunmetal scales! She'd be a _beauty_!"

"Oh, but of course...," Hanzo chuckles, meeting his eyes and is suddenly inspired by the color of them.

"And eyes like...whiskey and stardust, with a drop of honey."

Jesse's brow shoots up and he whistles low, "Absolutely beautiful, Han."  
  
The archer silently agrees, glancing away.

  
  


Meanwhile, D.Va's completely gone from the conversation, locking on her favorite pizza. But first, Hana opens the fridge to shove a couple of soda cans into her oversized Nano Cola hoodie pocket. She then attempts to juggle a couple of plates in both hands, but they're quickly discarded for a single tray. It'll have to do. McCree walks right over, boot spurs jangling.  
  


"I saw that. Watch your sugar, please. Your body won't like it when ya get older."

"Okay, _McDad_. One's for Lúcio, anyway." She whips past McCree, grabbing more slices of pizza, a bowl of stew, and carefully zooms back down the hall.

" _Nallaganda!_ Please tell Zenny I said thank youuu!"

"Yeah okay, and take breaks away from the screen! Another _GG_ can wait!", Jesse shouts after her. They only hear a grumble in Korean before her voice trails off.  
  
  


He chuckles dryly, shuffling his feet. "...I try. Kids just don't wanna listen."

"When she's older, she will thank you."

"Ehh. Probably'll still be glued to those game streams of hers."

Jesse pokes his head in the fridge for a cold refreshment and nearly collides into a cupboard, an idea like a flashbang hits him.  
  


"...Speaking of whiskey, you wanna have a drink later? Makeshift bar's finally all set up."  
  
Hanzo's eyes light up. It's like the best thing all week. Aside from, of course, Genji's recovery. That is most important.

The corner of his lips twitch. "Mm. Sake, yes. But not whiskey."

Jesse gives him a lop-sided grin. "I mean, sake's... _okay_. It just doesn't hit ya."

"An acquired taste," Hanzo corrects. "The burn isn't pleasant to me like, say, wasabi is."

" _Eugh_ , hell no."

"What are you talking about? You can put hot sauce on everything but not wasabi?"

"Two _totally_ different things!", Jesse chuckles. "That pickled ginger's not too bad though."

"Ah. So we have an agreement, cowboy."

Jesse thinks for a moment. "Now there's an idea: _ginger whiskey_. Nah?"  
  


Hanzo grimaces. "...I would call the drink _Heartburn City_."

His laughter is like a balm to Hanzo's ears only just until they collectively sigh at all the dishes and silverware piled in the sink. McCree is already rolling up both sleeves and tossing his hat.

"Well...dishware ain't gonna clean itself-"  
  
  


**_"Agent Jesse McCree, your presence is requested by Dr. Ziegler in the medical center."_ **

  
  
  


"...Genji?" 

He's confused for a beat while Hanzo takes it upon himself to start; a lone soap bubble greeting Jesse like a secret message. The archer turns just in time to see McCree's smile before the bubble pops upon his cybernetic finger.

"You'd think we'd have the space or budget for a dishwasher..." He isn't too sure if Torbjörn could just build one himself. But Reinhardt might break it anyway, he muses. Or Bastion. Definitely.

Hanzo clears his throat as if he has not just witnessed the most adorable moment in his life. "I do not mind doing this myself."

"Nuh-uh, I ain't leavin' ya here with all that. Git it done faster with another set of hands."

"How kind of you."

Jesse steps back and raises a brow. "...Hold up. Did I just hear you compliment me?"

Hanzo suddenly sprays him with the attached hose nozzle with a smug grin. "Perhaps you did."

"Hey!" Jesse laughs, carding fingers through his wet hair before another idea comes to mind. "Y'know, a water gun fight is what we both need, but it's too damn cold out there."

"Yes, I do not wish to freeze to death that way," Hanzo chuckles. "So next summer. I will look forward to our duel, cowboy."

"...You got it, archer."

Hanzo's smile hardly disappears even as he's scraping food on a plate, caught in a riptide of his heart. The debris chips off easily without much effort, like the pieces of himself he has discarded through the years and never wanted back. It all rightfully belongs in the garbage disposal.  
  
"...I find it amusing how I no longer feel my age when I am around you."

  
Jesse's eyes widen and he hesitates to speak. "Shoot, another compliment from ya, Han? It's a whole new record!"

Hanzo just laughs and smacks him silly with a towel. "Be quiet and help me, dammit!"  
  
  


...  
  
  


Dr. Ziegler sighs but ends up yawning, glancing at the clock hologram on her desk. She missed lunch again, and thinks her soggy salad greens aren't all that appetizing anyway. A pastry, some berries, and another coffee, perhaps. But she's fresh out of sweets.

Tapping along the screen of a tablet in front of her, she's swiping an open file with her thumb on Genji around; a nervous tick whenever her brain is nearly fried. 

"...But still, he's going to need at least three more weeks for additional maintenance and repairs. Muscles need to be recalibrated. And that bothersome light in his chest worries me."

Ana sits across the table, sipping the last of her tea. "I understand. He's doing pretty good for the time being. But please take a nap or something, Angela. You need to prescribe yourself some care as well, you look tired."  
  


Mercy chuckles dryly. She can't recall the last uninterrupted sleep in her entire life, glossing over twenty-something documents and a holopad of Genji's updated vitals. She even took notes on his latest ramble on the anaesthetic, which more or less makes her feel better reading it over again. Zenyatta was mentioned a lot in particular. And she'll have to admit, Genji's quite charming, and if only she could motivate herself to study a bit more Japanese vocabulary.

"Thanks, Ana. Really. But I can manage."

"I can always just-"

"-No, _please_. No sleep darts. I was once knocked out for a whole day because of you."

"Oh. Very well. But you're not getting any younger, dear. It takes another woman to know it."

Instead of a wink, Ana just squints with her one eye like a mischievous sphinx and politely excuses herself out of the office.

Angela enjoys the quiet while it lasts, at least. She stands with the holopad in tow, finally able to allow herself to laugh at Genji's notes again in private, and considers a meditation practice with Zenyatta whenever he becomes available. Or rather, just not too busy meditating himself. She marvels at how Genji achieved such a state of peace and ultimately became a far-cry from the man he once was. But before she's walking out for another coffee break, a gradual thrum removes her from all thought.

  
  


"...Oh! Please pardon me, Dr. Ziegler." Echo floats near the entrance of Angela's office. "May I speak with you?"

"Oh. Echo, hi! Of course you can."

"How are you doing?"

Angela laughs, startling even herself. "A bit tired, but I must keep myself awake in case Genji needs my assistance."

"I see. And how is his progress?"

"He should be discharged by the end of the month. Any more and he will probably leave himself. He's stubborn that way."

Echo giggles softly, "He is very admirable. I am quite amazed at the fact that Genji used to be completely human. I have never met someone like him before."

Angela leans her back against the wall, undoing her ponytail before combing it through her fingers. "Well, he never lost his roots spending time with Reinhardt and the others. Everyone's good humor keeps him healthy, I think."

Echo's wings gracefully form into a chair as she hovers just above ground, now the same height as Angela.

"Ah, that reminds me. Reinhardt taught me these things called _'memes'_ and I have catalogued each one to use for various occasions!"

Mercy chuckles, shaking her head. "...Ah. Reinhardt is the kind of man who will never admit how old he is. Until his back hurts, anyway."

"Age is an enigma to me. I really don't have one myself," Echo says solemnly. She is lost within a thought, processing. "Sorry. I wish I was a little more human, I suppose. Perhaps I am still but a ghost in a shell, simulating my emotions. I only learn what I can from everyone."

Angela frowns, worried.

"Echo, you are more than that. Dr. Liao loved you so much as if you were her own child. Have you been watching Genji's anime again?"

Her lithe hand cradles the center of her chest, covering the pulse of light there as if it were a beating heart. But perhaps it is.

"...I want to believe that. Dr. Liao was everything to me. There are days in which I feel...aimless without her guidance. And I will often play back memories I have stored of her speaking to me."  
  


Angela silently reaches forward to hold Echo's hand. It weighs as light as a feather in Mercy's palm.  
  
"...I believe in you with all that I am. We _all_ do. You're never alone here."  
  


Echo smiles, relieved. Her other hand covers Mercy's own. A promise.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler. I will always remember."  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  


McCree stands restlessly at the foot of Genji's hospital bed wondering why he's been called up here. He's already in an argument and could honestly blame his antsy tobacco withdrawal. Jesse often forgets though that the only souvenirs from Blackwatch had been the cyborg's chronic insomnia and fever dreams. And he's definitely not a stranger to those himself.

He just wants a cigar.

  
  


"Listen, I'm jus' concerned. Hana doesn't listen to me and I really can't expect you to as well. But _dammit_ Genji, Rein was right there with ya! He has that shield for a reason, not to twirl 'round with it like a madman."

Genji scoffs, "I know what I did. And Hanzo would have died. We had no field medic. Am I supposed to grow cyber wings like Dr. Ziegler? That would be kinda badass, actually..."

McCree crosses his arms. "Well, _Deflect_ , I reckon, didn't work out for ya. Lucky it ain't Blackwatch anymore, you can count your blessings on that." He pauses, taking a breather.

"...Wonder how your brother would've been on our team. He'd be a sure shot, huh? I mean, if things were... _different_."

Genji's eyes narrow, suspicious. "I believe you have asked me this before..." He's sinking into the pillows behind his back with a clever smile.  
  
  
"...You _really_ like him."

Jesse blinks. "What?"

" _Hanzo._ The one you have been ogling at for the past year?"

"Heh. Well, ya ain't wrong."

Genji nods, "...I am aware."

McCree thinks it's his polite way of saying _'Duh!'_ and Jesse just chuckles, shuffling awkwardly, forcing his body to sit in a chair left by Angela. He's flicking his hat off, fingers anxious along the brim. Maybe this'll help clear the air with himself, he muses, and with a heavy exhale his voice is already rambling on.

"...Not sure it's anythin' romantic, to be honest. I enjoy his company, 'specially when we're placin' bets to see who can shoot the most training bots in thirty seconds. He usually wins and tells me to keep my credits. He's also a mighty fine workout partner. He's generous, and a great cook. On missions, he'd give me his rations and would never take no for an-"

Genji interrupts him with a snort. "-Ohh yeah. You are _so_ far gone, cowboy. Surprised you haven't made a move on him yet."

Jesse glares. "Genji. He's outta my league."

"What league, Overwatch? _All bark, no bite_. You do not give yourself a chance."  
  


"Tell me somethin'." Jesse's brows furrow. "Hanzo's your brother, why are you so supportive of me? You know anythin' I don't?"

It's Genji's turn now to sigh.

"Because I know you're a good man, McCree. I do not wish to kill you. And my brother is quite happy when you are around. He deserves that happiness," Genji patiently explains. "As far as I know, he has never been in a serious relationship. Hanzo dedicated himself to the clan. He needs someone to keep his spirits up and make him laugh. Perhaps finally get laid too, I dunno."

Jesse flushes, and barks out a laugh so loud he's clutching his stomach in pain.

"I think this is the definin' factor of what makes you guys two of a kind! _God..._ "  
  


"I mean, I don't know him _that_ well. I never asked," Genji smirks with a shrug. "But frankly, I have not desired a partner like I used to. That was another life. I am happier without that burden, and meditation has made everything easier."  
  


"Ehh. I think you're just spendin' too much time with your ol' pal Zenyatta," he teases, a lop-sided smile on him. "Surprised _you_ ain't some kind of monk, you two are real close."

Genji chuckles with a whisper of a blush, "...Nah. I like being a cyborg ninja."

They spend the next hour or so discussing Blackwatch, confused over infinite guns, and reminding each other of their mild dissatisfaction with Moira's healing and freakishly long nails.

  
  


...  
  
  
  


When evening falls the archer walks with Jesse curiously around base, discovering secret departments and hidden bunkers he had not the pleasure to explore. He enjoys the cowboy's campfire-style way of telling stories, sans fire and s'mores, marveling at the close encounters from his Deadlock Gang days. Ashe's dapper omnic butler and sidekick B.O.B. was always Jesse's favorite, and he'd often chastise her for not taking good care of him. Over time, Bob became a bit closer to Jesse knowing he'd never be yelled at like some stubborn mule.

Jesse admitted to Hanzo that he should've left the gang a long time ago, and probably would've taken Bob with him. But at least now, he's safer here than somewhere out there.  
  


Ashe had joined Overwatch simply to rekindle what was once lost - money, for the most part. But also the short-lived relationship she had with Jesse. McCree outright denied any kind of fling before simply clearing his throat and mentioning nothing else about it. And Hanzo didn't question anything further; the topic was prematurely dead and buried.

Upon reaching the final steps of the Watchpoint's underground now, McCree winks at him before unlocking a retina scan secured door. Hanzo cannot keep his snort in at the word _'Gibraltbar'_ flickering on above strips of neon blue and purple. A hovering screen of drinks appears, and his wandering eyes skim over it all just to land with a thud on _'Shimada Sake'_.  
  


"...Tell me that was Genji's idea."

"Yep. See how much your brother loves ya?"

He smirks back, "Hm. Of course."

Jesse explained that he couldn't put too much into it being part of their headquarters, but the place is much more impressive than Hanzo had ever expected. Everything screams cyberpunk and a little retro, down to the plush furniture and flashy bar. There's even a pool table and dartboard, both illuminated in Genji green. A holovision in the back plays the headline news, but for the sake of the night to unwind, it's quickly switched to a livestream of an omnic jazz concert. Hanzo wants a drink, and the whole world can wait.

B.O.B. observes quietly at the counter, waving hello at them both. McCree smiles warmly and removes his hat.  
  


"...Okay, Bob. You know my usual. And Hanzo here needs his sake. If you'd be so kind."

Bob nods once, gathering a clean glass and, carefully, an ornate sake cup. Hanzo gapes as it's a gorgeous matte black with blue dragons crawling all over it. _Genji_.

He's a little worried about Bob though, afraid of every glass and bottle being knocked right over by his sheer size.

"...Like an elephant in a china shop," Hanzo whispers.

"Nah, he's good. He looks more like a gameshow host with a snazzy tux," Jesse chuckles. "Observe. _One dollar, Bob_."

The omnic blinks, raising his fist outward and, thankfully instead of ammo, confetti explodes upon a very confused archer.  
  


"W-What is this?"

"I'm sorry, I had to. Ashe'll _kill me_ if she finds out!"

"Indeed," he smirks, wiping the confetti away. Most of it sticks to his hair. "Fear not, Bob is among kindred... _spirits_."

"Geez, Han." Jesse wheezes. "...But yeah, I figured it'd be cool for Genji to celebrate his recovery. You guys have been through hell this year. Asked Torb to gimme a hand, no pun intended, and we finally finished the place."

Hanzo is silent for a moment, taking in the ambience and neon lighting. It's far from the strict traditions he grew up with as Shimada heir, but he finds it all quite charming nonetheless. It's Genji's aesthetic, after all. Hanzo settles down on a cushioned barstool and, for the first time in a long while, he's at ease and truthfully doesn't need the alcohol at this rate.  
  


"I bet Reinhardt would enjoy a beer or two here."

McCree chuckles dryly, "Uh, yeah. About that. Last time Reinhardt drank a bit, he challenged Bob to arm wrestling. Nearly broke his bones. Let's just hope he doesn't do that again. Right, Bob?"

The seemingly gentle giant of an omnic nods again, pouring their drinks. Looking closer, every glass bottle is completely wrapped in a rubber-like material to make it easier for Bob to grip.

Hanzo hesitates taking his cup, frowning. "It is quite unfortunate that you cannot drink with us."

Bob tilts his head before pointing a finger up in a _'please wait'_ gesture, carefully twisting around to fetch a bottle of omnic oil. It's just like those featured on the posters in Numbani, only this one appears to be a much lesser grade. Bob doesn't mind in the slightest as it was still a gift from Ashe herself. And she's rarely that nice.  
  


Jesse grabs his whiskey, smiling like he's been given candy. "Hanzo! Bob! Let's have a toast!"

The archer nods and raises the sake cup, his voice a low hum compared to the cowboy.  
  


"...To Genji and his recovery."

"Hell, yeah! _To Genji!_ "

  
  


Bob understands, lifting his cup of oil to join in with the other glasses with a sharp _clink_. Hanzo is still questioning how the omnic can actually drink. But this matters not, and Jesse doesn't miss the gleam in the archer's eyes once he takes a sip of the sake, savoring it.

And McCree gets another idea.

"Can ya hold my glass for a second? Need to check somethin' real quick."

He's practically shoving his whiskey into Hanzo's palm and then dives straight to the hoverpad like a man on a mission.

Without thinking Hanzo steals a sip with a grimace, and horribly regrets swallowing. He nearly chokes and Jesse laughs at his sour face, positioning the tablet to the side. 

"Hey, he likes it!", he jokes.

Hanzo registers the grounding comfort of a cybernetic hand on his shoulder before the pad discreetly turns into a camera, snapping a photo.

He clears his scalding throat, blinking away the flash afterimage. "Jesse...what was that?"

His question is already answered just by looking at the screen, the cowboy's smile so obnoxiously bright. Bob's peeking at the side too, all curious.*

"Sorry, darlin'. Thought you looked adorable."

Hanzo's breath hitches and he returns his glass with a pout. "...You are a _menace_ , Jesse. Enjoy your whiskey."

"That I do," he winks. "Startin' to get a little hungry though. How 'bout yourself?"  
  
  


**_"Agent Tekhartha Zenyatta._ **

**_Your presence is requested by Dr. Ziegler in the medical center."_ **

  
  


Both men glance at each other, the archer's expression suddenly smug after Athena's announcement.

"You know somethin' I don't?"

Hanzo chuckles after a sip of his sake to wash away the acrid taste of oak. Dinner would be nice with the cowboy, if he's honest with himself.  
  


" _...See that which is unseen._ "  
  
  


...  
  
  


Zenyatta's shoulders gleam and sparkle in the light as he hovers through the long halls to Genji's ward. He's nervous, but reassures himself in a silent affirmation that there is no real reason to be.

Living together in Nepal, Genji stumbled upon family and belonging there before rage consumed his soul. Regardless of his skeptical views of the Iris, he respectfully attended meditation with the other Shambali monks and provided his assistance as needed. Sensing his student's growing restlessness however, Zenyatta allowed Genji to train far from the monastery and even teach the residents of the village how to defend themselves. While the cyborg honed his technique over the years after Blackwatch, the former monk adopted a simple but effective hybrid style of Tai chi and Taekwondo. Soon, the art of meditation paled in comparison to the many sparring sessions he and Genji enjoyed together.

Zenyatta would marvel at all the butterflies and tender buds of flowers; the mere essence of organic life, but he had never seen something so profound and beautiful as Genji's smiling face.

  
  
~

_'...Master Zenyatta, you are becoming quite skilled! But I cannot help but remind myself that this is a contradiction to your teachings.'  
  
_

_His student's words paused all movement, Zenyatta's arm extended out to strike with the pulse of an orb. The blinding sun danced upon Genji's wakizashi, painting a strip of gold across his student's precious smile. And the omnic centered himself with a hum, steepling fingertips together.  
_

_He had hoped to discuss this in private with his student eventually. But 'eventually' quickly became never, and Genji deserved his raw honesty._

_'Chaos begets more chaos, yes. I do not wish to foolishly cause harm or seek revenge, however. But I cannot teach those who choose to live in ignorance, and my presence here does nothing to protect those who are still suffering...'_

_He took a pause, sighing._

_"One may argue that there is a balance between what we are all capable of and incapable. But my meditations as of late have been filled with worry. Is this...really all I am? I ask myself.'  
  
_

_Genji had already sheathed his sword and seated himself directly in front of Zenyatta. His amber eyes were soft, welcoming; unlike the crimson red hatred they used to be._

_'I have been thinking the same, more or less. You are not alone. Just when I have started feeling like I belong here, I know that our story continues elsewhere.'_

_'Hmm. 'Our story', Genji?', Zenyatta mused, a smile in his voice._

_'...W-Well, yes. Of course.' The cyborg hesitated at first, brows furrowing in doubt._

_'Do you...not wish to travel with me, master?'_

_  
'Oh, I would be honored to walk with you. Or hover by your side...,' the omnic titters. 'But do understand that a soul's calling may come and go. Even if we must part upon our journey, my faith in you, Genji, shall not falter.'_

_Genji smiled wide with gratitude, blinking back tears._

_'...Thank you, master. But I do not plan on leaving you.'  
  
_

_A chuckle escaped Zenyatta as he gingerly held his hand and said nothing more, the two naturally slipping into a meditation.  
_  
~

It was only then that the words his brother Mondatta so eloquently spoke held no lasting echo. This alone terrified him, but it was time to act.

While the Shambali message was once everything, Zenyatta still wished to fight for those who could not. The monastery and its dogma brought no direct resolution in a merciless world of omnic racism. And Mondatta's death at the last peace rally was his breaking point. He could no longer believe that the power of karma would resolve anything in the world.

He'll have to admit though, surprises were quite nice.

Joining Overwatch was a blessing and more of a lesson. And Zenyatta still pondered often if this was the best choice. For the steps to Genji's hospital bed now are slow and ominous, and the prospect of his student's death will never be whimsical.  
  


"Yo! Hey, Zenny!"  
  
Genji's voice is like a gentle breeze and he smiles brighter than the room itself and everything is in absolute harmony and-

"I missed you..."

_Oh._

"And I missed you, Genji." Zenyatta doesn't miss a beat, dipping his head as he hovers close. The cyborg pats the side of his bed for the omnic to sit, taking Zenyatta's hand in his.

"Been awhile, huh?", he sighs. "Sorry for not being able to meditate with you."

"I can feel your presence even when I meditate alone. I am comforted by that."

"Aww…", Genji glances down, tracing a few seams and those golden knuckles on Zenyatta's hand. "Only you would say such a thing."

"Hm, perhaps not...", Zenyatta muses, a low chuckle. "Surely your brother would share the same sentiment."

He leans forward as if sharing a secret. "...He told me about the butterfly in Hanamura."

Genji's gaze lifts, "Oh, really? When was this?"

"Hanzo came to me for meditation just before seeing you and told me about your trip together. I found the story so beautiful. I can tell how much his soul has transformed."

Genji smiles wide again, nodding. "Yeah! He finally hugged me after so many years. I am...not quite sure who cried the most, honestly."

"Oh Genji...", Zenyatta hums.  
  


The cyborg laughs weakly, his fingers dancing in Zenyatta's metal palms as if searching for answers in braille. But something catches his eye out the window; the slow descent of snowflakes just beginning.

_No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place...  
  
  
~ _

He recalls traveling back to Nepal for the holidays alongside his overjoyed master and reluctant brother. Although this was Hanzo's first year at Overwatch, he seemed pleased by a snowball fight or two, laughing as Genji surprised him a few times behind a makeshift bunker. The brothers would take turns creating snowomnics and snowpeople alike, while Zenyatta decorated each with a scarf he'd mended with the utmost patience. Hanzo had said that the scene reminded him of the sweet Jizo statues surrounding the ancient, weathered temples in Japan. The snow eventually succumbed to the sun of course, and Genji would silently retrieve the fallen scarves, but Hanzo ultimately found solace there even in the midst of his depression.

Genji could not be any more grateful to see his brother so content, the two joining together for meditation like they used to as children. Hanzo smiled at him, and said that their teacher now is so full of love, showing more humanity and faith than their own family ever did.  
  
~  
  


"Really Zen, thank you. For everything, for believing in me. For helping Hanzo. You are not only my teacher and my comrade...", his voice trails away, broken. "I...I just cannot express how much I appreciate you, it is silly."

Zenyatta sighs, his orbs slowly rotating around them; their delicate chiming like the soft trill of birds. He isn't sure how to process such all at once, so Zenyatta simply gathers and cradles Genji's hands in his. They tremble lightly.

"...You and your brother have become so strong together. And I am forever humbled to be a part of that healing. If ever you shall fall back into your darkness, I will always be here. For a meditation session, an omnic ear, or just simply this..."

Zenyatta glances down at their joined hands again, hesitating.

"You are...not only my student and comrade as well, Genji."

"...Huh?"

The cyborg's voice is soft, curious. He's so close to the omnic he can see his reflection, bright and ghostly pale from the vivid array on Zenyatta's forehead.

  
"...Genji, I-"

  
  


He pauses for a beat, two pairs of heels snapping through the hallway like a brewing thunderstorm. Genji's head whips away towards the sound.  
  


"-He is _my_ patient! I appreciate your help, Ana, I do. But he is in my care and I do not need medical advice from you!"

"...I'm afraid you just love that man too much, dear."

Dr. Ziegler scoffs, her voice rising. "I have been with him much longer than _you_. I have built his body from scratch and I know what I'm-"

"-Calm down, Angela. _Please_. We can talk as civil adults over tea instead of yelling like children."

Every footstep gradually decreases in speed until the moment Angela draws in a sharp, painful inhale. She's crying.  
  


"...I always let _everyone_ down! I cannot heal the whole world overnight! Don't you understand, Ana?!"

Ana's voice is blunt, yet motherly and soft. She never yells. "No, come now, dear. I was only offering my help. I'm terribly sorry to have upset you like this..."

  
  


The cyborg swallows, nervous eyes darting back and forth as the doctor's quiet sobs and Ana's murmurings in Arabic trail away. Zenyatta cannot hear much more and returns his attention back to a very lost Genji.

"...Angela." He whispers her name like a prayer in the quiet.

The omnic merely dips his head. "Dr. Ziegler cares so much for you..."

He's squeezing around Genji's hands before releasing his hold, suddenly rising up from the bed.

"...Zen?", Genji blinks. "Wait, please don't go yet."

Zenyatta shakes his head, "I am sure that you need to rest."

The omnic's orbs begin to play in jarring, off-key tones.

"N-No, I'm fine! You are welcome to stay awhile."

Zenyatta refuses to look back, staring at the door. "Genji. As long as you are required to be here, you are not _fine_. I am sorry, but I must go."

Genji watches, gapes, in disbelief at Zenyatta's retreating form. His orbs are following behind him lazily like a broken necklace. And if there weren't multiple wires hooked up to him or vital fluid drips, Genji would already be after the stubborn omnic in an instant.

He shouts into the void of his ward, " _Zenyatta!_ "  
  


The omnic never returns and Genji suddenly feels so abandoned by someone close to him, a confidant. Angela is within his conflicted mind too, and how heartbroken he felt hearing her cry. Rather than allowing the surge of anger he had regretfully let consume him before, Genji just slouches forward, ignoring the few pings of machine alerts. Between them all he shudders and wills himself not to cry again, but the tears are already falling.

" _Kuso...!_ "

...

  
  


She's so tired, but desperate to cling to wakefulness. Disoriented even after another cup of coffee, Angela puffs her bangs up as she changes Genji's biotic fluids. Ana had just left the office not too long ago, again, apologizing even though nothing was really her fault. It's the same on the battlefield, Mercy thinks. Everyone gives their all but sometimes one's strategy or method creates instant war. She herself is quick to defend out of the pride she feels in her practice, but her constant lack of sleep and worry for Genji resulted in a nervous breakdown.

Angela watches over Genji out of the responsibility she feels obligated to. And she admits this quietly, glancing at his chipped plating. The damage is nothing like the near massacre of his human body when Genji was first brought to Overwatch. She had never seen such strength and perseverance from anyone other than Reinhardt, and that's saying something. What used to grow revenge in his heart became forgiveness, and she has a lot to thank Zenyatta for. The team honestly wouldn't be the same without his kind of faith.  
  


"...Angela? Are you alright?", asks a sleepy Genji nuzzling his pillow. "Where's Zen?"

She blinks, returning to her ministrations. "I will be. And Zenyatta is not here right now. But what about you? You were all curled up with tears in your eyes and I heard...some very strange bells."

His voice is quiet, numb. "Zen left me. I do not understand."

"...What?"

"I do not think I had upset him in any way. But he wouldn't come back to me even after calling him."

"...Do you remember anything he told you?" She's at work quickly typing at a holopad, calculating.

The cyborg sighs, recalling bits and pieces of their conversation. "I, uh...he said something about me not only being his student and comrade, and then...um, the rest is a blur right now."

Angela pauses, lips drawn in. A corner of her mouth upturns slightly. She's so distracted that her thumb grazes against the screen. Something beeps.  
  


"Like...why would he...?" Genji mumbles, and in a deep exhale, he's falling fast asleep. Mercy just smiles at his peaceful face and finishes up.

"Get some sleep, Genji," she whispers. "I will have a talk with him."

_"...I need healing._ "

...

  
  
  


**_"Agent Tekhartha Zenyatta._ **

**_Your presence is urgently requested by Dr. Ziegler in her office."_ **

  
  


Nervously eyeing her drained coffee cup, she's working herself into a cold sweat wondering why on earth Zenyatta could just walk (or float) away. From _Genji_ , of all people. As a former Shambali monk, had Zenyatta truly learned to suppress and channel his joys and remorse over time, manipulating those energies in battle? She certainly knows for a fact that he's not incapable of a wide range of emotions. He was surely in complete despair by Genji's near-fatal wounds. And perhaps somewhat angry at Bastion's bird Ganymede during a once peaceful meditation.

Their unwavering bond has left many Overwatch agents confused and yet in awe. The curiosity even strikes a particular man who spends more time with turrets than his own daughter (and ironically still thinks omnics aren't sentient).

Angela herself had been curious about their relationship, how Genji and Zenyatta seem so... _perfect_ for each other. While she has yet to imagine someone who could put up with her strict work ethic, she often entertains the thought of soulmates built upon a strong foundation of trust. Again, it's not unlike the synergy of the team, although any semblance of trust with Moira is immediately shot down in her mind.

Mercy cringes and moves on, recalling having stumbled upon Genji and his master watching the sunset when she'd allow herself a snack break. Angela admired their companionable silence for a while before respectfully walking back to her office. And when the cyborg's arms were practically destroyed one day, Zenyatta offered to make him his favorite meals and spoon-feed him. Genji was always adamant on never giving up solid food once alcohol became strictly off-limits. The taste of ramen especially, cooled to not overheat his systems, was a joy to eat again.

Angela chuckles at the memory, how Zenyatta mentioned how beautiful and amusing their moment was, laughing together as a grain of rice or piece of nori seaweed always stuck to his lip every time.  
  


But while her thoughts drift towards a budding romance between colleagues, Zenyatta is already at her open door with a soft knock. She nearly jumps a foot in the air and collides into her desk.  
  


"...Dr. Ziegler? I am so sorry if I have frightened you. You had requested me?"

"Zenyatta, hello! Um...," she clears her throat, calming her rapid heart. "Yes. Genji told me that you had left him and didn't return. He was so distraught that the machines were going haywire and I had to sedate him again. I understand it is none of my business, but I must know the gist of what you two were discussing for him to be in such a state."

The quiet omnic shifts his gaze from Mercy to the floor, then back to her, ashamed.

"We were discussing mostly about his brother and just how appreciative Genji and I are of each other. However, what I feel so strongly has become a barrier in our lives. I had to leave because of this realization."

Angela just blinks at him for a moment.

"...Zenyatta, is this another one of your riddles? I don't understand," she narrows her eyes. "Since when does appreciation create a barrier between comrades? Do you not realize how wonderful his new life is now as a cyborg? Without you, my work would only be _half_ complete!"

Zenyatta sighs, "That is very kind of you to say. But...you love him, do you not?"

Through her muddled brain, she recalls with a gasp. "Wait. That argument I had with Ana, you heard it! Oh god, and Genji surely did too. _Verdammt!_ "

She paces back and forth before settling down into her office chair with a defeated _whump_. A pale hand crawls into her disheveled hair. "It all makes sense now..."

"Yes, unfortunately," Zenyatta nods, taking a graceful seat across from her. "Is everything alright?"

Angela is so frazzled, staring into the abyss of her coffee mug again. She considers swiping it off the table to the floor like an obnoxious cat.

"Ana and I simply had a disagreement. She wanted me to perform a quick but invasive test and I outright refused. What she said about me loving Genji was out of line, he is my _responsibility_. He and I are very close, yes, but there is no place for me to have a relationship with any patient of mine, and-"

Zenyatta reaches for her hand, gently covering it.

"...Do you love Genji, Dr. Ziegler? This is a matter of the heart, not business."

She swallows, unsure of how to piece her thoughts together.

"I...I love my work. I probably don't look like it, but I really do. That does not mean I am in love with Genji. I just...want to protect him no matter the cost, no matter how often he asks for healing. I must go where I am needed, after all."  
  


Zenyatta hums, orbs suddenly dancing. "You are a wonderful person in his life, Dr. Ziegler. I, too, wish to see him well and happy. I will do nearly anything for him. It is just that-"

  
"-You love him, do you not?"

"Yes, I do...", Zenyatta chuckles softly, caught. "Terribly so."

  
  


Mercy nods, confirming her beliefs, and leans back into her chair with a softer smile that lifts all the tension she carries.

"Ah. See, he will never stop talking about wanting to spend more time with you. Stars are in his eyes whenever I mention your name. On _and_ off anaesthesia."

Zenyatta retracts his hand, covering his face fully. "Oh my goodness..."  
  


"He will say _'I need healing, I need Zen!'_ and I will go 'Zen is here and now, Genji!' It's literally my _routine_." She smirks as he laughs at the joke.

"And he may as well love you right back, Zenyatta. So, please, _as his doctor_ , I request that you go and see him again at your earliest convenience."

She takes a breath and bites her lip for a moment, hesitant.

"...Y'know. For what it's worth, I trust you the most with his life. I appreciate not only your wisdom and peace, but also the space you allow me to perform my duties and-" Angela pauses again, giggling.

"...I'm sorry, I wish I could speak as poetically as you do. I am probably running on five minutes of sleep and five cups of coffee right now. I apologize."

Her sheepish laugh grows and Zenyatta cannot help but join in, amused over the term 'wired' having so many different meanings. He silently grants her a bright orb of Harmony, wondering if it may help at all.

"Your words are just as beautiful, my friend. Thank you, for everything. For taking such good care of Genji and the rest of the team..."

Zenyatta leans forward a bit, just to make sure his next words are clear. Even the rest of the orbs cease their ringing, and her gaze wanders curiously over his chrome.  
  


"...To hear my friend and comrade say that she lets everyone down broke something within me. Do not let these thoughts destroy you. You are our field medic and guardian, forever watching over us all. If not anyone else, I will _always_ be here to remind you of your greatness."

Angela sniffles, hastily wiping her tears away with the back of her hand before speaking.

"...I will admit, it's nice to be appreciated. Thank you, Zenyatta."

She glances up and smiles at the warmth of Harmony, basking in its glow. "Um. I was wondering. Would it be possible to teach me your meditation? Ana's tea doesn't do anything and I prefer not to take sleeping medication. _Or_ her tranquilizers..."

Zenyatta hums, glancing at her coffee mug stained a dark chocolate from frequent use.  
  


"I would be most glad to. However, I would first recommend cutting back on your caffeine intake. I mean, I am no physician, but..."

He shrugs and Angela giggles again, almost hysterical from her sleepless nights.  
  
  


...

  
  


The scroll of a film's ending credits greet him once Jesse opens his eyes. He knew he had drifted off mid-way through it like always, especially while the lights dimmed down and Hanzo willingly shared a blanket, now asleep against him.

_...Well, now._

The plush sofa sinks his entire body in and he really doesn't want to try to wake further, carefully removing the remains of glitter in the archer's hair. This moment of vulnerability is something of a savior; just the dreary haze of sleep and Hanzo's soft snoring against him is his company. Even Bob's taking a snooze in the corner, toppled over a beanbag chair.

 _Mighty fine,_ he thinks, and repeats it in a low rumble.  
  


His train of thought lazily meanders off-course to Genji and how the cyborg contributed to their quaint _'Gibraltbar'_ alongside Torbjörn. The Swedish engineer has quite the expertise, he muses, from building turrets to fluorescent pool tables. It'll be awhile before he can consider inviting Genji down here to celebrate his recovery, but Jesse is hopeful.

Their drained alcohol rests alongside empty plates from Hanzo's 'mock takeout' stir fry dinner. McCree always mentioned that it's a hell of a lot better (and healthier) than any kind of fast food. An old saying comes to mind, he muses, that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and Jesse honestly couldn't agree more. Hanzo had more or less put up with the cowboy's onslaught of compliments just as he never ran out of silly puns. Their growing friendship changed Jesse's view of life long after the demise of Blackwatch. Especially when Moira and Gabe all but vanished like phantoms. And Genji had his own agenda, of course.  
  


Quiet evenings with the archer revealed such truths of their dark pasts, but also solutions to overcome self-inflicted wounds. The rediscovery of himself coincided with Hanzo's on-going therapy so the two naturally fell into step together. And through it all, Jesse felt blessed. For this moment too, he feels it even more as he delicately tucks a loose strand of hair behind Hanzo's ear. The man honestly couldn't be more beautiful and Jesse is even jealous of the archer's beard. He could never get his as perfect, as there's always a shaggy patch too bothersome to maintain. It's not long until slumber claims him, but his smile refuses to leave.

Hanzo's already awake though, and he waits a bit to sneak a chance at Jesse with one eye. He smirks, appreciative of the man's gentle touches. Without thinking he leans up to kiss Jesse softly on the apple of his cheek as a silent thank you, partly blaming the boldness from the sake. Hanzo cares little that it may be rude in a corner of his mind. No, it feels right. _Just so_.  
  


Perhaps this is the feeling Zenyatta meditated upon, he muses. And with a grin, Hanzo quietly surrenders himself back into his cocoon of sleep on Jesse's chest.  
  
  


...

  
  


Genji has dreamt of running away until he's nothing but broken circuitry and a missing arm, left to die in the wake of a dragon's breath. He has fought countless demons and ethereal beasts, but without his blade he feels naked in spirit. His entire body has been paralyzed; reduced to liquified metal in a lake of fire, and he'd consequently wake in a puddle of coolant.

More or less, his mind continues this suffering almost every night.

However this dream is different now; achingly beautiful, even. He knows his master's nearby as Genji can hear the orbs of Harmony. But Hanzo is dashing along with him in a thick forest; the pre-dawn light painting his face and long black hair whipping through the wind. Genji can tell he's young again too as he sees the flesh of his hands, littered with the cuts and scrapes from reckless training.

Everything seems to bathe in pure gold; even the few sparrows that join him and his brother along the way glisten as brightly as stars.

And he doesn't mind the destination, or lack thereof. Only Hanzo gripping Genji's hand tightly is in his focus. Like a steady reminder.

  
~

_'...Be safe and stay close to me, brother._

_...I will protect you, always...'_

~  
  
  


When Genji finally stirs, the soft tones of a lullaby still orbit him. The night grants a full moon casting its glow through his ward and he cannot recall when exactly he'd dozed off. Genji thinks it's a new medication that's making him so drowsy, so _heavy_ , and he creates a mental note to discuss changing the dosage with Angela.

Because right now, he's seeing some kind of strange kaleidoscope of sunshine yellow and ocean blue. Above, there's a balloon watching over him like the wash of gold from his dream.

_Zenyatta._

His mentor and best friend.

What was life without him, to walk Genji out of his darkness? What was life without the lit path to a renewed brotherhood, who had once broken his spirit but he'd later forgiven with arms wide open?

Zenyatta never failed to point Genji towards the peace and patience within himself. His master's unwavering kindness was a beacon at sea, the Harmony the revolving light to guide him to shore; his every word preached became the perfect anchor lest he stray too far from himself.  
  


Genji never quite realized how lost he'd been until Zenyatta's faith welcomed him home.

  
  


"...Zenyatta, am I still dreaming?", he croaks with a lazy smile. "Because if so, I do not wish to wake."

A low chuckle shakes the omnic's form. "How amusing. No, you are not. This is quite real."

He carefully reclines out of the meditative pose, stretching his limbs and back. Zenyatta then turns fully to face Genji, sighing.

"Genji...I must apologize. I believe you have every right and reason to say, _'Aho ga!'_ "

His cybernetic arms are instantly thrown upon the omnic, wires and all. Everything is so incredibly heavy and light all at once. It's far too difficult to form words with a voice sluggish from sleep and laughter, but he's deliriously happy within the haze.

Zenyatta tilts his head worryingly. "Genji…?"  
  


"Yeah? Zen, look. I'm really, _really_ high on something right now. But I need to tell you before it wears off that I love you...," he beams. "I love you so much and I can no longer be quiet about it."  
  
  


Zenyatta jolts, "Oh, Genji! I wanted to tell you the same before, but-"

"-Yeah, I know. I remember, it's all coming back to me...," he chuckles. "I appreciate everything she has done, but I cannot love her. Not like I have _fallen_ for you."

Genji's hands are curious things, pulling the omnic even closer. Zenyatta emits a chirp, like a whimper.  
  
  


" _You_ are the one who made me surrender to all I can be with this body. You have deconstructed my lies, my desires. I may not be fully a man or machine, but I feel _whole_. The rage I used to cling to all but vanished when I met you...", he smiles, his fingers dancing along Zenyatta's jaw. The omnic leans into it just so.

"I'll admit, it wasn't easy. But the days we spent together in Nepal were my awakening. I want to stay by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Genji draws in a much needed breath, the heaviness of the drugs dispelling from the warmth of Harmony. He gently rests his forehead against Zenyatta's and the omnic tenderly wraps long arms around his waist.  
  


"...Genji. My dear. This beautiful soul before me has not only captured my omnic heart but has inspired me to keep questioning all I have ever known. Nepal was a beautiful passage in time I will never forget, and I am so _proud_ of who you have become. We are so close that I believe this grand chasm blurred between teacher and student long ago. For my hours of meditation were so often filled with these thoughts of you...," Zenyatta chuckles.

"Genji, I love all that you are. I cannot deny how I feel anymore. And I will not hover away this time."

  
  


Zenyatta's confession stirs something within Genji, far beyond the lust and petty desires of his youth.  
  


"Please forgive me, but I must...", Genji surges forward and kisses his forehead array. It's warm against his lips and Zenyatta gasps at the light touch.  
  


"If only I had told you sooner, Zen...but perhaps we can make up for lost time?"

The omnic hums, happy. "...With you, Genji, time is an illusion. We are forever beginning again, falling in love and in harmony."

Genji swallows thickly, "Sounds like a piece of a wedding vow."  
  


"...Hmm. Perhaps it is."

  
  


The cyborg giddily laughs at this and finds an indent, some sort of damage on the omnic's cheek, kissing him there. He then scoops up a hand to his lips, plants another few tenderly upon those golden knuckles he'd run with his fingertips over and over.

"I swear, once they pass a marriage law for all omnics, Zenyatta, I-"

Zenyatta suddenly reaches to cradle the cyborg's face in his hands. "-Genji, my dear! That may be ten or even twenty years from now. Let us be where we are and enjoy it."

Genji smiles sheepishly, catching his old self and mentally kicks him out the door.  
  
"Right. I'm sorry..."

  
Zenyatta chuckles, " _I love you._ "

"...I love you too."

  
  


Genji turns to kiss both hands, runs a gentle finger along the omnic's forearm, and upon the red wire peeking out there. Zenyatta sighs, leaning forward himself to give something of a peck on Genji's cheek. He receives the tiny spark it leaves with a smile.

"...You can feel all that, right? It's not painful or anything?" Genji's breath begins to fog against the chrome. He bites his lip, anxious. "Zen…?"

"Y-Yes. Worry not, it feels wonderful."

" _Hai, hai._ Good..."

He smiles once again, presses a slow and sweet kiss to his faceplate, directly at that seam above his chin. A hand trails along a delicate wire against Zenyatta's neck, teasing. He plants another kiss there and Genji earns a pleased hum, a static-filled moan, and it's beautiful. He wants to hear more.  
  


"...Because I really don't want to stop."

Zenyatta laughs in the dark and experiences a different form of Tranquility.

"... _Please_ , do not."

...

  
  


It's another week before Genji has fully recovered and is officially discharged from the Watchpoint's infirmary. He respectively lingers around to assist Dr. Ziegler's medical reports to Commander Winston. Ana and Reinhardt had stopped by for a while, relieved of his good spirits and relentless muscle jokes. Lúcio skates through and pays him a visit as well, having been busy himself creating a whole new album while Overwatch had shut down. Ironically, it was soon discovered that Genji's light constantly flickering was not due to his recent injuries, but by Lúcio's soundwaves. Genji basically told him that he was just a bit overstimulated from the sync, which made Lúcio turn the other way and laugh.  
  


Angela honestly feels like she could take on the entire world right now after a long nap and guided meditation. A cold shower brings her to full alertness, and she thinks it's much better than becoming accidently Nano-boosted by Ana.

With a spring in her step, she's re-organizing the office inspired by Zenyatta's mindfulness teachings. Her file cabinet is no longer in disarray and every document eventually has its place. Her smudged pair of reading glasses are finally cleaned up too, as well as each counter space and screen. She exchanges her lab coat for a long sweater and listens to the trilling of birds upon opening a window for fresh air.

Angela enjoys this moment; her coffee savored like decadent Swiss chocolate rather than downed in mere seconds.

Genji keeps her company outside of his ward now, creating intricate forms of origami. After the final examinations, it's become a habit to spend many hours with these, a kind of physical therapy Dr. Ziegler recommended herself. The art of folding origami is a direct analysis of the dexterity in his bionic fingers and nerves, making sure that everything functions as they should. And Genji simply finds it comfortingly nostalgic after trauma.

Small letters are passed back and forth in the silence too, decorated with Genji's chibi portraits, which always seem to put an impish grin on her face. He often removes the mask and visor these days, so her eyes cannot help but wander over every scar and the dark circles under his eyes. She had once suggested extensive treatments for his skin in the past but Genji politely declined. He'd told her that such imperfections were only human.

She smiles at this memory, and the cyborg himself meets her gaze.  
  
  


"...It is thanks to you I can enjoy this again."

She sighs, "I'm not a miracle worker. But your patience has been a gift."

"Mm. That has been difficult to cultivate, yes. We all have our off days."

Dr. Ziegler hesitates, fingertips dancing on the handle of her coffee mug.

"...How are you feeling overall, though? I must inform you that I had accidently increased your dosage and I am terribly sorry for my carelessness."

Genji pauses folding the paper for a minute and chuckles, remembering.  
  
"Oh. Well, it definitely helped anyway. I had a good rest and much needed conversation with my master..."

He blinks, glancing away with a curve to his lips. "...Not quite _my master_ anymore."

Mercy follows his gaze to a paper dragon with its tail tracing over a yin-yang origami piece.

"Soulmates...", Angela hums. "I'm so happy for you two."

" _Soul...mates_ ," he repeats and likes the way it sounds. "Zenyatta mentioned this to me before. Everything really is connected, huh?"  
  


He returns to his current origami piece, a wide one with pleats on either side, and Dr. Ziegler isn't quite sure what it is just yet.  
  


"Soulmate relationships are not just romantic, though. They can also be of kin or close friends. I am grateful that I have all different kinds of soulmates, then."

Mercy listens as she sips her coffee, enchanted while watching him work.  
  
"Well...when you put it that way, it does sound lovely. And really, Overwatch has been like a family itself."

  
  


"That's right," Genji nods. "While the idea of home has always escaped me, I know I have finally found somewhere I belong. _Here_."

He glances back up at her, smiling sweetly.

"Angela, I want to thank you for never giving up on me. And with Overwatch as a whole. Please let me support you whenever it gets too difficult sometimes..."

He folds the last bit of the origami. It's a pair of wings and he reaches forward to offer them to Dr. Ziegler.

"...But promise that you will not give up on yourself. We need you."  
  
  


Angela's breath hitches and she just might start to cry again, accepting the origami with a tremble in her fingers. She partly blames it on the caffeine.  
  


" _Helden sterben nicht!_ ", Genji beams proudly. " _Heroes never die!_ "

Mercy gapes at him in shock before barking out a laugh. "You've been practicing, _ja_?"

"Learning another language is so fun!", he smiles, rising from the table. "Improves your memory too."

Angela's grin turns smug as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you need to teach me a bit more Japanese someday."

" _Hai, hai! Watashitachi wa iishou ni benkyoushimasu!_ "

"Uhh... _h-hai_?"

He laughs, giving her a gentle hug. " _Ja!_ "  
  


" _Arigatou Genji...._ ", she sniffles and closes her eyes. Wrapping both arms around him, she nearly misses his whisper.

" _Danke, Angela._ "

  
  


Mercy smiles, listening to the subtle whirs and hums from Genji's inner mechanisms. His broad arms are comforting against her back, in complete contrast to the ice cold metal he once had as she tirelessly worked all those weeks ago.

Her heart is nearly bursting with something she cannot fully understand.

Before long, she also hears a familiar chime and Genji is the first to pull away suddenly with a gasp. Zenyatta hovers right at the open office entrance tilting his head curiously before waving hello, while his other arm cradles a box.

"Greetings! I have come to pick up my partner and deliver some baked goods, but it's seems that I have a change of plans-"

"-W-Wait, Zen! This isn't what it looks like!", Genji exclaims, frantic.

Mercy perks up, attentive, "...Did you say _baked goods_?"

"Hmm. Surely looks like a hug to me, my dear." Zenyatta giggles, kicking both legs up in the air. He hovers low, planting both feet on the ground, and steps forward to place the small carton on Angela's desk.

"Oh my goodness, Genji. Please do not fret! And yes, I heard you have a sweet tooth, Dr. Ziegler. Please, do enjoy yourself."

Upon opening the cake box, she has to physically stop herself from drooling over each glazed pastry and chocolate muffin.

"Baking is another form of meditation to me, but I can at least share the end result with you. And that is the reward itself."

Angela smiles wide in complete awe. "...Zenyatta, I don't know what to say. I did not expect this, you are my _hero_."

Genji just stands there with a smirk, glancing at the two back and forth. "...Can you guys quit flirting, I'm right here."  
  


"WHAT?!", Mercy gasps, "We are not-"

"-Oh, your blush tells me otherwise, Angela!"  
  


"...Hmm. Perhaps I should have made Genji's matcha mochi as well. But Commander Winston needed the kitchen," Zenyatta shrugs, shaking his head. "At any rate, may I request a group hug before Genji and I depart?"

Giggling, Angela is the first to link an arm around the omnic. She turns to an untrusting Genji and holds her hand out to him in reassurance. Zenyatta copies her with his free hand, extending a metal palm.  
  


" _...Willkommen zurück!_ "

"Indeed," Zenyatta nods, "Welcome back, Genji."  
  


The cyborg finally laughs with them, surrendering himself in such a loving, healing embrace.  
  
  


...  
  
  


Hanzo is the second person to be informed about Genji and Zenyatta's relationship, of course. He respectfully keeps quiet and later congratulates the two in private, but not without a sly expression from his brother. Jesse is rather slow to realize, and will never doubt again that there's always more than meets the eye. He eventually finds the appropriate time for himself to have a smoke and invites all three to their little _'Gibraltbar'_ in the evening to celebrate. Won't be long anyhow until Overwatch gets back to business, he muses.

Jesse has half a mind to clean up the additional confetti and glitter that nearly covers the entire floor now. Genji's smile is definitely worth the hassle, though.

With lips glued to his glass of whiskey, there's a pause in guilty remembrance as he looks over at the cyborg in question.  
  


"Oh yeah...shoot, I forgot you can't even drink."  
  


"Ha. No need, I'm already drunk for life!" Genji giggles something mad against Zenyatta's frame.  
  
Jesse just shrugs, considering. "Gotta be in some way or 'nother."  
  


Even the omnic cannot partake, choosing not to consume any kind of specialty oil for spiritual reasons (although he's frequently reminded by Genji that his Tranquility Tonic is a popular drink among the agents.) McCree chastises his terrible memory, but at least Hanzo's there to enjoy something with him.  
  


The archer's company is always a pleasure anyway, he muses, with or without alcohol. And, speak of the devil, Jesse meets Hanzo's piercing gaze across the room. Distracted, Hanzo suddenly drops the diamond rack upon the pool table; a few balls scattering off to the edges.  
  
"...You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Hanzo cannot help but laugh anyway. "Be quiet, McCree."

Genji saunters his way over to Bob, who waits so patiently. "Hey Bob, do you still have my green tea? Not too hot, please. _Arigatou yo!_ "

Bob's already one step ahead as usual, shutting an electric kettle off just before the water's boiling.

Zenyatta lingers close by, dangling a foot while hovering in place. His entire demeanor has changed into some form of a giddy teenager, and perhaps the same can be said for Genji too.

"Indeed. I can honestly say that I have never experienced such enlightenment before with you, Genji. Existence is mysterious...and so is love itself."

Genji smirks, "Yes, and because of you, my lip is still swollen." He's covertly trailing his hand down the length of Zenyatta's spine, who squirms at his touch.

"Genji, _please_. Not now."

"Oh, not now, but later?", he purrs under a breath. "It is unfair that you so often distract me lately during our meditations, _Zenpai_."

  
  


Jesse swivels around on his bar stool next to them, flushed. " _Come on_ , guys! Protect Bob's innocence, will ya?" Bob just blinks and distracts himself by wiping the counter for the third time.

"Y'know, I take back what I said 'bout you being a monk," he chuckles against his glass. " _Really_ glad you're not. Don't ever change."

The cyborg tips an imaginary hat on his head, and his voice attempts to replicate a Southern accent. "Thank ya kindly, _McWhiskey_."  
  


"...Billiards, anyone?", Hanzo stifles another laugh, polishing a cue stick.  
  


Jesse's grumpy expression quickly morphs, appreciating such a view. Genji's hand glides along the sleek neon green trim of the table before picking up the other pool cue. The sound may be even more accurate with the visor on, Genji muses, waving it around mimicking the classic lightsaber buzz. Already at Zenyatta's attention, he winks at him.  
  


"...Your balls are prettier, don't worry." The omnic just covers his face; each orb of Harmony nearly dropping to the floor.

A collective groan of disgust sounds from Hanzo and Jesse. His brother points at him with the pool cue as if prepared for a duel.

"I can have Dr. Ziegler set you back up in that room of yours."

Genji's grin is smug as he whips the cue stick up like it's his own katana. "...Sounds like a threat, anija. I thought you loved me?"

Zenyatta's metal joints stiffen in worry. McCree finally sets down his glass.  
  


"...Hm. I will love you until the end of time."

  
Hanzo lines up his shot for the break and strikes the cue ball. Genji had expected a snarky comment back, and he's rather stunned, watching a few pool balls roll away to sink into adjacent pockets.  
  


Hanzo had truly come a long way to improve the relationships he's formed with everyone. He now wears a soft smile upon him often instead of such a cold expression (or _resting bitch face_ , Genji called it) in the company of others. Comparing the day Genji tracked down Hanzo in Hanamura paying his respects to this moment in time now, anyone would find it baffling. A flicker of hope forever danced between them. Genji trusted this and never gave up that spark.  
  


In silence the archer flows like water, taking mindful breaths with each strike until every single ball is numerically eliminated. Genji suddenly drops his pool cue, its clatter ringing high above the bar music. 

"... _Bruh._ "

" _GG EZ!_ ", Hanzo laughs.

Zenyatta's in a fit of giggles now and while Genji _really_ likes his laugh, he sends him a glare anyway. "Hanzo, how the hell- _hey, quit drooling, cowboy!_ "

Jesse's mouth snaps shut at once. "Wowzers."

"I see a pattern developing...," Zenyatta muses.  
  


"Yeah, getting my ass kicked." The cyborg returns back to scrutinizing the table for a moment, then at Hanzo, calculating. "Did you rig this thing or what?"

He grunts, dipping his head underneath and inspects the pockets, all the angles of the wood while Hanzo laughs again.

"Of course not. It's simple geometry."

Jesse drains the last of his whiskey, shaking his head. Genji sulks over to his abandoned tea, partly wishing he could enjoy a little sake at least. But he'd rather not destroy his bionic mechanisms and die - at least the matcha green tea is palatable. Genji finishes it off like it's liquor anyway and slams it back down.

" _Iku zo!_ "

The cyborg steels himself, pool cue in hand. Hanzo had already set the table back up, now sitting with Jesse who steals his sake just to try it again. The archer chuckles at the grimace McCree makes upon his sip.

" _...Measure twice, cut once_ ," Genji mutters dramatically with something of a vengence before he pulls himself away and sniffs. "Ah. Yeah, I really don't remember how to play this..."  
  


And that's when Hanzo comes over and throws an arm around him, understanding. He patiently teaches him the basics of nine ball, even showing a few tricks to perform the best value of a shot. Jesse and Zenyatta watch from the bar, grateful to see for themselves that the Shimadas can be civil and coexist like yin and yang. That exact mural in fact was painted by the brothers on a scroll, now hanging near the practice range where they both frequent. It's their own insignia in and of itself.  
  


McCree turns to Zenyatta, smiling. "Nice to see 'em together again and not at each other's throats. Y'know, I was pretty skeptical over that meditation of yours. Wanted to ask...what's it like? You jus' sit and get a download from the universe or somethin'?"

Zenyatta chuckles. "If only it were as simple. I'd be very happy to teach you, Jesse. I am already seeing great progress in Dr. Ziegler's practice. She is down to one cup of coffee a day and her fatigue has been reduced by seventy-five percent."

McCree's eyes are wide in disbelief. "Gonna have to start callin' _you_ Doc now."

"Well, I am no professional by any means, but meditation does have its benefits..."  
  
  


The two quickly become lost in conversation while the brothers are occupied with their own across the room. Genji's smug grin returns, fluidly maneuvering the cue stick around as if it were now some kind of Shaolin staff. Hanzo takes his time striking random pool balls; the swift crack an odd comfort above Genji's Rock/Lo-fi playlist. Perhaps ping pong would've been a better choice for the both to enjoy, he thinks, but his brother seems easily entertained as is.

"...Still wearing that thing?" Genji bores holes in the serape at Hanzo's neck.

The archer blinks, a soft smile forming. "Yes. I'm rather surprised that he just gave it to me."  
  


"I'm surprised at how happy you are."

"Hm. Well, my dear brother is safe and healthy and just as annoying as ever."  
  


Genji chuckles, "...Surely that's not the only reason."

Hanzo cocks his head attentively to the side, brows furrowing. Genji levels his gaze with the same amount of intrigue right back.  
  


"I know how smart you are, anija. Do not think so hard, you have done enough of that. Your wrinkles are showing."

Hanzo rolls his eyes with a sigh. "And I will keep getting more, unfortunately."

"Ah, but the true self is without form!", he exclaims, spinning the pool cue with one hand. "We are not just our aging skin...or cybernetics."

"...It seems that Zenyatta has taught you well."

Genji fully pauses all movement. "Ha. Oh, you have _no_ idea..."

He bites his lip with a blush, sneaking a glance at the omnic himself, who is currently laughing at something McCree is saying.

"I...do not need to know," Hanzo grimaces.

" _Hai, hai._ But you _do_ need to know that a certain cowboy loves you."

The archer breaks his poker face then, lips curling all too knowingly not unlike the Cheshire Cat. If he tries to feign any innocence now, it won't work.

"See?" Genji points at him teasingly, stepping around the billiards table to wrap an arm across Hanzo's back in a side hug. He casually rests the pool cue upon his shoulder.  
  


"Allow yourself to enjoy life. Moments come and go..."

Genji turns to face his brother, voice a low hum and strangely dark. "...And if he makes you cry, he will have to answer to a _very_ mean and green dragon."

The archer's laugh is so loud and raucous McCree glances over marvelling at such a beautiful sound.

"...I am glad I have you, brother. _Arigatou_."

Genji nods, but he ends up knocking into Hanzo's skull instead with a piece of his cyborg helmet. There's a few curse words hastily shared in Japanese before the brothers just start laughing together.

  
  


It's not long until Genji discards the cue stick and walks over to his partner. His hand absentmindedly travels from Zenyatta's shoulder and down his arm, but the cyborg's gaze is on McCree, who's terribly entranced by Hanzo.

Of course.

There's a coy, charming lilt to his voice. "Hey Zenny, it is getting late. I'd really like to watch that movie on my holovision with you...I think you'll like it."  
  


"...We had movie plans tonight?" The omnic cannot recall such a memory, and he discreetly turns himself towards Hanzo for some sort of direction. The archer meets Zenyatta's gaze with a wink.  
  


_...Oh._

  
  


Zenyatta's tone picks up speed. "Well! It was a pleasure to be here with you all. Perhaps we can do this again some other time. Peace be upon you!"

He and Genji leave together with a combined circular wave of hands. The cyborg quickly snakes his own around Zenyatta's waist and their mischievous giggles ring softly through the halls.

  
  


...

  
  


Jesse and Hanzo are alone again, Bob nowhere to be found, and with a sweep of the room they glance over at each other with the silent question.

"Y'know, I've always wondered. Does he take...piss breaks?"

Hanzo cringes, "I'd rather not find out."

"I hear ya," McCree snorts, cleaning up the bar so that Bob doesn't have to when he returns. Or maybe it's just something to do with his hands.  
  
"So, uh. You wanna watch somethin' or hit the hay?"

He'll have to admit, the plush furniture is quite decadent but something else is on Hanzo's mind.

"Neither. Can we talk?"

"What'd I do?" Jesse whips around, a deer in headlights. He drops the little tea towel and Hanzo chuckles with a wave of his hand.  
  


"It's just that you have done a lot for Genji and I. I wanted you to know that I greatly appreciate it."

Jesse relaxes with a shrug. "Anythin' for a friend."  
  


Hanzo blinks, and can't stop his voice from its disappointed tone. "I understand..."

"W-Wait uhh, that's not what-"  
  


"-Not _what_ ?", the archer scoffs, swiftly cutting the distance between them. "Please do not think I turn a blind eye to all your flirtatious attempts. You intrigue me in your dance yet continue to be quiet. _Nande?_ "  
  


Jesse feels cornered, needing a bit more whiskey just to calm his nerves. It doesn't always work, so he just pauses for a breath.

"Look, I just wanted to respect your space. And Genji's. You two are like peas 'n a pod and I didn't wanna take that away from ya. Especially with what just happened to him. And through it all, you guys are still family."

  
  


Hanzo quietly acknowledges this fact. Even while a little tipsy, Jesse always has his wits about him and considers others first. Perhaps that is what drew the archer in from the beginning; the side-long glances and winks he'd give him were just extra. Their sparring sessions never seemed to run out of arrows, bullets, and silly banter. But most importantly, it was humbling to know that Jesse never doubted this trust Genji carried for him. McCree could've easily held a grudge against the archer and outright refused to work together. Hanzo himself expected that on his first day here, not this gradual flow of affection and understanding.

Overwatch was truly this strange 'mix of freaks and misfits', as Junkrat had once said. And how he and Roadhog managed to join, out of all the other agents, is still an unsettling mystery to Hanzo.

But perhaps one should simply stop questioning, he muses, pinning Jesse into the counter with a slight shove, arms like barricades. An impish smile shows that Hanzo has no real venom to this action and nor are his words.

He'd fallen for the cowboy many, many high noons ago.

  
  


"I will admit, I admire that about you. But my brother and I have already made amends and have become closer than ever. Nothing else should hold you back from pursuing a relationship. I am here and waiting, so approach me _now_. You have your chance, McCree."

Jesse swallows hard, catches Bob suddenly walking in just to immediately step right out. He'd laugh but he can't, Hanzo's expression alight with something indescribable.

And damn, he _likes_ it.  
  
  


" _...Master your fears, lest they master you._ "  
  
  


Jesse growls and attacks with a kiss that is just as greedily devoured by Hanzo's mouth - the taste of whiskey surprisingly delightful on his tongue. His calloused fingers grip the borrowed serape upon Hanzo's neck, and Jesse had always thought that he'd look so good in it. The burgundy red brings out his eyes, a striking amber when they catch the sun, and McCree just wanted to drown in them.

The archer's hands leave tiny sparks of lightning down his spine and come to rest at his hips, teasing at the fabric there. Once Jesse pulls away he's a touch too warm from the whiskey, and cotton's all stuffed in his ears. But he lingers close, Hanzo's lips still brushing his own.  
  


"That sake of yours ain't half bad now, actually...", he croons. "I'll _gladly_ get used to it."

"Good."

Hanzo smiles, already going in for a second kiss, a bit more gentle this time as their tongues meet. And once Jesse's boneless against him with a soft groan the archer draws back, steals his hat and cards a hand through thick, smokey hair. He'll gladly get used to it as well, he thinks, once Hanzo's eyes are peeking smugly beneath the brim. Stretching up on his toes, he exhales hotly into Jesse's ear.  
  


"Looks like I'm your _huckleberry..._ "  
  


McCree cannot help but chuckle. "Always 'ave been, darlin'. Gonna steal the rest of my clothes while you're at it?"

Hanzo quirks a brow, considering it.  
  


" _...Hm. Nothing ventured, nothing gained._ "  
  
  
  


...

  
  


**_"Now traveling to Eichenwalde..."_ **

_  
  
"_ _Last minute check. Everyone squared away?"_  
  


__" Ah, my friends, what's with all this standing around? There's glory to be won, hahaha!"  
  
  
_ _

Reinhardt shuffles about the Orca nervously, armor plates screeching against each other. Of all missions after a long break, he thinks, the next payload is here in his charge yet again. The Crusaders fought valiantly, and Reinhardt instills the heart and glory he once bravely carried so many years ago. It was here that he lost his greatest comrades, and to honor them Reinhardt's shield pushes on towards a safer future.

But he is never alone in his quest.

Joining him are the supports, Brigitte and Zenyatta. He is also provided backup by Hanzo, Genji, and McCree. Reinhardt is the oldest of the rowdy bunch, but being surrounded by a confident pose or the occasional dance, Anxiety is an enemy already slayed. Rambling on in his mind, he's just catching the tail-end of a conversation between the Shimada brothers.  
  
  


"...Family becomes those who never give up on you and strive to see you at your best; to lift you if you shall ever break down," Hanzo muses. "For what else does life require but an unwavering love and the silence to understand it?"  
  


Reinhardt is nearly moved to tears. " _Zat's how it's done!_ "

" _Well, now!_ ", McCree hums. "You can say that again."

Genji chuckles at his side, a Harmony orb trailing along. " _Migoto!_ We shall fight together as comrades once again. But first... _HUG ME, BROTHA!!!_ "

Hanzo blinks and he's completely crushed, lifted off the ground twirling in Genji's arms. Brigitte, Zenyatta, and even Athena are all laughing. The archer feels like he's taken his very first breath, reborn from the ashes of his redemption. At the moment he returns back down, the Orca safely lands.

  
  


**_"In 5...4...3...2...1...escort the payload!"_ **

  
  


_"Waga tamashi wa mada moete oru!"_

_("My soul still burns!")_

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed and cried during this project. Many thanks to my family for putting up with me and Blizzard for ruining my life with my first FPS computer game! lol
> 
> Wanna kick ass together? I'm cyberbirb#1305 ;)
> 
> [*I had to draw this scene, they're so cute!](https://www.deviantart.com/thisblankcanvas/art/Overwatch-Fanfic-Scene-Love-and-Silence-861576844)


End file.
